To teraz pora na wodę
Gerg:'W ostatnim odcinku,nasi zawodnicy byli w niby nawiedzonym teatrze,ten teatr okazał się nawiedzony,ale przez magika Parkera Ferklunda prawnuka zabitej tutaj ochroniaczki,który chciał się zemścić,ale Skyler nie dała mu ójść z płazem i go złapała przy pomocy Duncana i Felipe.Tymczasem Skyler wybrała na ceremonie Grubasów i dała Samowi immunitet,a na ceremoni znaleźliśmy nowych wrogów Noaha i Sama,Noah był zagrożony,ale liczył się ostatni głos Camerona,który zagłosował na B i go wyeliminował.Po raz pierwszy usłyszeliśmy głos B,było dość dziwnie.Czy ten odcinek będzie lepszy?Czytajcie Ekipy Totalnej Porażki! Wyzwanie '''Gerg:'Ktoś mi wytoczył prokuraturę,że nie mogę was kręcić w domkach,willi i dżungli. Udaje,że kaszle 'Gerg:'Courtney. Każdy patrzy na Courtney. 'Courtney:'Co każdy musi mieć jakąś prywatność. 'Gerg:'Wracając do wyzwania,chcem żebyście odkrywali sekrety naszej wyspy.Pierwszy już macie-duch z teatru.Przed ceremonią na której pożegnaliśmy B,ktoś do mnie przyszedł.A mianowicie on. Przychodzi Diego. 'Gerg:'Opowiedz im co mi. 'Diego:'Dobrze.Wczoraj jak byłem na rybach,jakiś dziwny stwór,zabrał wszystkie wyłowione ryby,zatopił mi łódź i chciał mnie zjeść,ale uciekłem.Proszę zdemaskujcie tego stwora. 'Gerg:'I to jest wasze zadanie.Tym razem pracujecie w drużynach i jescze coś jak was złapie nasza starzystka Selena to już nie tropicie. 'Heather:'Zaczynamy? 'Gerg:'Nie chcecie najpierw zapytać Diego o coś? 'Skyler:'Ile było stworów? 'Diego:'Jeden. 'Gwen:'Jak on wygląda. 'Diego:'Jest bardzo wielki,nie ma rąk,ma wielki ogon,skórę zieloną oprócz twarzy,którą ma czerwoną. 'Lindsay:'Twarz czerwona?Opalił się napewno. 'Duncan:'Najważniejsze pytanie. 'Diego:'Jakie? 'Duncan:'Gdzie go widziałeś? 'Diego:'W jeziorze Kay. 'Gerg:'Właśnie łapcie mapy Flourtex.Jedna dla jednej drużyny na cały sezon. Rzucił im mapy. 'Gerg:'I start! Wszyscy pobiegli nad jezioro Kay,tylko Lindsay pobiegła w niedobrą stronę. 'Selena:'Kiedy mam startować? 'Gerg:'3,2,1 start! Selena pobiegła tam gdzie Lindsay. 'Gerg:'No dalej idź do domu Diego. Diego pobiegł do swojego domu.A tymczasem widać Selene,która niesie na rękach Lindsay i ją doniosła do Gerga. 'Gerg:'O wypróbowałaś usypiające rzutki. 'Selena:'Nie. 'Gerg:'A co? 'Selena:'Lindsay nie patrząc szła nie zobaczyła mnie,później Lindsay weszła w drzewo i ją zabrałam. 'Gerg:'To Lindsay wypada. Skreśla ją. 'Gerg:'Dam ci fory,będę w helikopterze i ty będziesz tylko wchodziła przez drabinę i dawała mi zawodników. Zabrał ją helikopterem,po chwili Selena zeszła po drabinie. 'Gerg:'Właśnie masz woki-doki. Rzuca je,a ona łapie. 'Selena:'Dzięki.(sarkazm) Zaczęła szukać zawodników. '''U Świrów Felipe:'Ej gdzie jest Lindsay? '''Sierra:'Pewnie wypadła z wyzwania 'Dawn:'Wyczuwam tutaj jakieś złe moce. Nagle zza Dawn jest potwór. 'Felipe:'Zobacz za siebie. Odwróciła się 'Dawn:'AAAA!!!! Zaczęli uciekać,każdy w inną stronę '''U Podróżników Oni podzielili się na dwie grupy.Jedna była na łódzce,a druga na londzie. U Lightninga i Izzy Oni byli na łódce. Lightning:'Teraz ja wygram! '''Izzy:'Raczej my. 'Lightning:'Dobra to my wygramy! Nagle zaczynają się topić. 'Mike (PZ):'Najpierw zająłem się podróżnikami,potem moją drużyną. '''U Jasmine,Zoey i Ewy Ewa:'''A właśnie gdzie jest Skyler? '''U Skyler Skyler znalazła Felipe. Skyler:'Może sojusik? '''Felipe:'Jasne. 'Skyler (PZ):'Jacie mam sojusz,ze swoim idolem! 'Felipe:'Widziałem potwora,a ty? 'Skyler:'Jeszcze,nie. '''U Jasmine,Zoey i Ewy Zoey:'Jacie,dlaczego oni się topią. '''Ewa:'Kto to zrobił? Nagle Jasmine pada,a Zoey i Ewa uciekają. 'Selena:'Ale proste. Zabrała ją. 'Selena:'Gerg drabina. Ktoś zrzuca drabinę,nagle Jasmine wlatuje do helikoptera 'Gerg:'Czyli Jasmine odpada. Wykreśla ją z listy. '''U Wrednych Marian (PZ):'Wiem co kombinuje Mal. ''Nagle Mike/Mal robi coś z łódką. 'Heather:'Co robisz? 'Mike:'Odwiązujem linę,wchodzić na łódkę. Toby i Max weszli na łódkę. 'Mike:'Dobra nara,znaczy złapcie tego potwora. 'Marian (PZ):'I mam na niego haczyk. Pokazuje nagranie. 'Marian (PZ):'Musimy przegrać to wtedy on odpadnie! Nagle Marian rzuca siebie i Mike do wody. 'Marian:'Ej co robisz Mike? 'Alejandro:'Ej oni się topią! 'Marian:'Uratuję ich Popłynął po chwili przypłynął z Maxem i Tobim. 'Toby:'Kto to zrobił? 'Heather:'Ja bym stawiała na Alejandro. 'Alejandro:'A ja na Heather. '''U Grubasów Sam:'Dzielimy się na drużyny. '''Cameron:'Ja pójdę z Samem. 'Noah:'A ja z Owenem.Owen gdzie jesteś? 'Sam:'Twój współpracownik się zmył Poszedł z Cameronem. '''U Gerga Nagle Selena przyprowadza Owena. Selena:'Owen usiądź sobie. '''Owen:'Dobrze. Owen usiadł.A Selena pstryknęła w palce/ 'Owen:'Gdzie ja jestem! 'Selena:'Nie chciało mi się go nosić,więc użyłam hipnozy. 'Gerg:'Sprytne,idź szukać resztę. '''U Harolda i Codiego Cody jest w jakieś górze śmieci Cody:'Mam dobrą kryjówkę. ''Cody i Harold tam się schowali. 'Selena:'Ale to było proste. 'Cody&Harold:'AAAAAA! 'Selena:'Chcecie po droboci? 'Cody&Harold:'Tak. Selena przyprowadził Codiego i Harolda do Gerga. 'Gerg (PZ):'Dziewczyna jest świetna,muszę w kolejnym sezonie,zabrać ją zawodników. '''U Courtney Courtney patrzyła na Selene,nagle znikła jej z oczu,a za nią znajdował się potwór. Courtney:'AAAAA! ''Nagle wpadła w pułapkę Seleny. 'Selena:'Później ją zabiorę. '''U Gwen i Duncana Duncan nurkował,a Gwen jego namawiała do tego. Gwen:'Dalej Duncan. ''Duncan się wynurza. 'Duncan:'Nie mogę już dalej. Nagle zobaczył Courtney. 'Duncan:'He,he,he,ale utknęłaś. 'Courtney:'Nie śmiej się tylko mnie rozwiąż! 'Duncan:'Tylko wyciągnę scyzoryk. Odwrócił się i zaczął wyciągać scyzoryk,znalazł odwrócił się i było po Courtney. 'Duncan:'Widocznie nie chciała pomocy. 'Gwen:'A ty dalej do wody. 'Duncan:'Dobra. Zaczął znów nurkować. '''U Noaha Nagle widać Owena. Noah:'Owen!?Gdzie byłeś!? '''Owen:'Brachu,chodź coś ci pokażę. Weszli w krzaki i Selena złapała Noaha. 'Selena:'Muszę więcej używać hipnozy. '''U Gerga Nagle przychodzi Owen z Noahem,a z woki-doki Gerg słyszy. Selena:'Masz ty Noaha ''I pstryknęła palcami,co było słychać przez woki-doki. 'Owen:'Noah skąd się tu wziąłeś? 'Noah:'Jak to ty niewierz sam mie zabrałeś. 'Owen:'Jak? 'Gerg:'Podpowiem.Hipnoza. 'Noah:'Dobrze,że Selena nie jest zawodniczką,gdyby była to by wygrała. 'Gerg:'Nie chcem ci nic mówić,ale niedługo będzie niespodzianka. '''U Ezekiela i Ewy Ezekiel i Ewa na siebie wlecieli. Ewa:'Co robisz Zek!? '''Ezekiel (PZ):'Ale ona ma piękne włosy. 'Ewa:'Na co się patrzysz! 'Ezekiel:'Pójdziesz ze mną na randkę? Nagle Ezekiel został pobity i nie mógł się ruszać.A Selena przyszła i go zabrała. 'Selena:'Dzięki Ewa. '''U Zoey Zoey nie może znaleść jeziora,bo mapę ma Lightning. Zoey:'No kurcze. ''Nagle usłyszała wybuch. 'Zoey:'To w tamtą stronę. '''U Lightninga i Izzy Nagle widać Izzy całą w guzach i spaloną. Lightning:'Ty chłopcze,shajczyłeś się,wiesz? '''Izzy:'Nic się mi nie stało. Nagle ktoś zabiera Izzy. 'Lightning:'Napewno zabrali ją kosmici. '''U Wrednych Nagle Alejandro i Heather są w pułapkach. Alejandro:'I co wpadłaś w moją pułapkę! '''Heather:'Ty też. Mike,Toby,Max i Marian sobie poszli i nagle ktoś zabiera Alejandro i Heather. 'Selena:'Ale to proste. '''U Mike,Tobiego,Maxa i Mariana Nagle Marian wrzuca Tobiego do wody. Marian:'Mike co robisz? '''Mike:'O co ci chodzi? Marian puszcza oczko do Tobiego. 'Toby:'Właśnie co robisz? 'Max:'Nara wylecisz kolejny. Max wpada w zapadnie 'Max:'NARA MAL! 'Marian:'Właśnie Mal. Nagle zjawia się Zoey. 'Zoey:'Czy ja słyszałem słowo Mal!? 'Marian:'Tak to jest Mal,a nie Mike. 'Mike:'Co mnie wsypałeś? 'Zoey:'Mal!? 'Mike:'Tak,powróciłem! 'Zoey (PZ):'Nie wiedziałam,że Mal może powrócić. Nagle zza Mikiem znajduje się potwór i wrzuca wszystkich do wody. 'Zoey:'Pomocy! 'Marian:'Napewno,nie uratuje cię Mike. Marian mówiąc to uratował Zoey. 'Zoey:'Dzięki. Nagle Mike został porwany '''U Gerga Nagle przychodzi jakiś starzysta. Starzysta:'Gerg,producent kazał mi coś tobie przekazać. '''Gerg:'Co? 'Starzysta:'Będą podsumowania. 'Gerg:'Kto ma prowadzić? 'Starzysta:'Właśnie masz znaleść. 'Gerg:'Kiedy podsumowanie? 'Starzysta:'Odcinek 6. 'Gerg:'No kurcze. Nagle Mike wleciał do helikoptera. 'Mike:'No kurcze. '''U Felipe i Skyler Skyler:'Zaczekaj ile zostało? '''Felipe:'Nie wiem. 'Skyler:'Ale nuda. 'Felipe:'Chodź ponurkować. 'Skyler:'Dobra. Poszli zanurkować '''U Lightninga Lightning zaczął tańczyć,na łódce. Lightning:'Shi-balanga. ''Nagle łódka znalazła się na głowie potwora. 'Lightning:'Ale balanga. 'Potwór: '''RHRHRHRR! '''Lightning:'AAAAA! Nagle potwór rzuca Lightningiem poza wyspe. 'Lightning:'Głupi pot...!!! Widziała to Selena 'Selena:'Dobra Lightninga mam z głowy,i wiem,że nie lubi potu. '''U Dawn i Sierry Dawn wpadła w Sierrę, Sierra:'O hej. '''Dawn:'Musimy wygrać. 'Sierra:'Ja nie chcę na ceremonie. 'Dawn:'Ja też. '''U Mariana i Tobiego Marian i Toby widzieli jak wszyscy nurkują,nagle wrzucili racę do wody. Toby:'Super pomysł. '''Marian:'Nie,nie to jest twój idealny pomysł. Marian wiedział,że potwór słucha tej rozmowy i potwór wyrzucił daleko Tobiego. 'Marian:'Nara. '''U Seleny Jest pod wodą i coś tam robi,nagle jest wielki wybuch Duncan,Gwen,Skyler i Felipe wylatują daleko.A Selena wynurza się z wody i szybko ucieka. Selena:'''Już mam prawie wszystkich z głowy. '''U Camerona i Sama Cameron i Sam coś robią. Cameron:'Widzisz ten czerwony i zielony kabel? '''Sam:'Tak. 'Cameron:'Nigdy,ale to przenigdy ich nie łącz. Sam połączył te kable. 'Sam:'Ups. Sam i Cameron wylecieli w powietrze,Cameron wylądował w wodzie,a Sam w helikopterze Gerga. '''U Camerona Cameron wpada do jaskini i patrzy na różne rzeczy. Cameron:'JJUSJS ODDLSHS SODPW (Już rozgryzłę sprawę) ''Nagle Cameron wychodzi z wody. 'Cameron:'Gerg!Chodź tu! Przychodzi Gerg. 'Cameron:'Rozgryzłę sprawę. 'Gerg:'I co? Nagle do Camerona podchodzi Marian i coś mu mówi do ucha. 'Gerg:'On ci pomógł? 'Cameron:'Nie.Więc opowiem wam wszystko od początku. Nagle przychodzi Dave. 'Cameron:'To Dave mieszka tutaj blisko,i zna tego potwora na wylot.On jest prawdziwym potworem nawet gada,pisze i robi różne rzeczy.Tylko dlatego atakował Diego,bo on łowił ryby,a ten potwór kocha ryby i chciał zrobić z Diego to co on chciał z rybą. 'Gerg:'Czy to prawda? 'Dave:'Tak. 'Potwór:'Tak. 'Gerg:'Więc Grubasi po wielkiej passie porażek,teraz wygrywają,Cameron,która drużyna ma pójść na ceremonie? 'Cameron:'Wredni. 'Gerg:'Dlaczego? 'Cameron:'Pamiętasz jak Marian szepnął coś do mojego ucha? 'Gerg:'Tak. 'Cameron:'Mówił,że Mal powrócił,czy to prawda? 'Marian:'Tak. 'Zoey:'Potwierdzam. 'Alejandro:'Mal!? 'Zoey:'Ja też się tak zdziwiłam. 'Gerg:'Komu dajesz immunitet? 'Cameron:'Marianowi. 'Gerg:'Widzimy się za 2 godziny na ceremoni Wredni! Przed ceremonią '''U Camerona Cameron poszedł nad jezioro Kay ustawić z Davem znaki. Cameron:'Zakaz łowienia ryb. '''Dave:'Mam pomysł '''U Reszty Każdy był na podwórku,niektórzy grali w jakieś gry,niektórzy robili coś innego. Heather:'Mal pomożesz mi wyeliminować Alejandro? '''Mal:'Akcja podmienić głosy startuje. Gerg widział to z monitora. 'Gerg:'Nie tak prędko. Po chwili wszyscy poszli do willi,domków,a Wredni powoli szli na ceremonie. '''U Camerona Przed Cameronem stał wielki AQUAPARK. Cameron:'Dzięki potworze za pomoc. '''Potwór:'Nie ma za co. 'Dave:'Ja pokieruję tym WYSLUIJA. 'Cameron:'O ja też nam Marsjański. 'Dave:'RYTTOU (nara) 'Cameron:'RYTTOU (nara) Ceremonia Głosowanie Widać Mike,który nie może otworzyć skrzynki. 'Mal:'Sprytny jest ten Gerg. Wrzucił głos. Ceremonia 'Gerg:'Byliście jedno głośni. 'Mal:'To odpadam. 'Gerg:'A więc popcorn dostaje: -Marian -Toby Rzuca im popcorn. 'Marian:'Wiedziałem,że my obaj nie odpadniemy. 'Toby:'Ale to było proste. 'Gerg:'Więc bez głosu była też Heather. Rzuca jej popcorn. 'Heather:'Ale dobry jest ten popcorn. 'Gerg:'I pozostali Mal,Aleajndro i Max. Czyli jest słow MAM,a teraz będzie słowo MA. Rzuca Maxowi piankę. 'Max:'Zło nigdy nie odpada. 'Gerg:'Pozostali Mal aka Mike i Alejandro,a więc ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Alejandro.Nie stety ale... 'Alejandro:'Co!? '''Gerg:...będziesz musiał spędzić więcej czasu z nami,bo odpada Mal! Mal:'Przynajmiej będę miał ciało. '''Gerg:'Nasze drzwi otwierają się w twoim umyśle. Gerg wrzuca Mala do drzwi,po chwili wylatuje Mike. 'Mike:'Ej gdzie ja jestem? 'Gerg:'Nie wierz,że... 'Mike:'A już wiem sezon Totalnej Porażki,a moje ciało przejął Mal? 'Zoey:'Tak. 'Gerg:'Ja miałem odpowedzieć i to zrobię.Tak. 'Mike:'Odpadam? 'Gerg:'Oczywiście. 'Mike:'Więc papa. 'Gerg:'Prawdziwego Mike drzwi zabiorą do strefy 51. Mike wchodzi do strefy 51. Klip specjalny Mike się zgubił. 'Mike:'Gdzie ja jestem? Nagle przychodzą kosmici i zabierają Mike i dają do Seleny. 'Selena:'DFDFDF (dzięki) 'Kosmita:'FUJULOLA (nie ma za co) '''Koniec Kategoria:Ekipy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Ekipy Totalnej Porażki - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki MZ37